The Secret Reine
by xpumpkinpastiesx
Summary: Reine has a major secret ... actually a few secrets that nobody needs to know about. More Harry will be in the next chapter. It'll be out sometime this week.


"Belladonna," she said, entering the blue and silver common room. It was warm with a crackling fire. Most of the students were in bed already. She has just come back from the library; much of her time was spent there like many of that house. As she walked in, she sat down next to the fire, thinking of what had happened that day and how she was going to deal with it. On top of that, she was having troubles with her studies and problems with guys. Don't even get her started on that.

Slowly, she climbed up the stairs and into her dorm, closed the curtains, and went to bed. Next thing she new, she was having a nightmare dealing with the things that had happened today. She woke up with sweat running down her face as it would on a 104 degree day. _I need to let this all out. Keeping it bottled inside isn't good for you. I need a diary of some sort._ The next morning, she went rummaging through her trunk and all around her dorm. After much searching, she finally found something. She dusted off the cover and started to write stuff down.

"Reine, hurry up! Classes start in ten minutes!" Cara exclaimed, a fellow student of her house.

"Just a minute! I'm putting some last minute changes to my homework. You know us Ravenclaws … always wanting to work," she replied.

Now Reine felt calmer. She didn't feel all bottled up inside. They walked down to the Charms classroom, which was their first bell. Reine excelled in this class. Today they were working on difficult magic. Just like she always was, she was perfect. On her second try, she finished her work for the day. Hermione looked over at her and whispered to Ron, "She is always so perfect. I'm supposed to be the one who excels at everything." Ron rolled his eyes. _Girls_.

Lunch was nearing. Reine, Cara, Shannon, and Hannah went down together. They were the inseparable Ravenclaws. Together, they ate their lunch, which was rather large and delicious as usual. When they finished, Reine told her friends, "I think I'm going to go up to the library. I should study for our Potions test coming up here shortly. Maybe do some reading up there, too."

"Well can we come up there with you?" Shannon asked. "I need some help with Potions. You're pretty good at it. Can you help me?"

"I kind of wanted to be alone. I need to think some things over," Reine said.

"Is there something you would like to share with us?" Hannah questioned. "You usually aren't like this. Something has got to be the matter."

"Not really. Just the usual," she responded, then left the Great Hall and went up to the Ravenclaw dorm and got her books.

Of course her friends didn't believe her. They thought it was wrong but they knew something was up with her. Quickly, they finished up their lunch and went up to the library. So she wouldn't catch them, they snuck into the library, pulled out some big books and started to pretend like they were reading them. She pulled out her Potions notes. Reine looked around and made sure nobody was watching. Then, she pulled out a small navy blue book and started to write in it.

After she wrote about a page long of words, she closed it up, shoved all her books into her bag, and quickly ran out of there. She had spotted her friends. Following her, they closed their books up and sneakily ran after her. By the time they had reached the Ravenclaw common room, they were out of breath. So they wouldn't look suspicious, the relaxed for a little bit and conjured themselves up some water.

Up they went up the stairs into their dorm. They found Reine there. "Hello, Cara, Shannon, and Hannah. What have you been up to lately? Read any good books lately? Snooped around in someone's life?"

"Reine, see what happened was we wanted to know what was the matter. Usually, you are all happy and cheerful. Today you seemed all quiet and secretive," Cara said.

"Did I? I don't have to tell you guys everything, do I?" Reine said angrily as she left the room. "I'm not snooping around in your lives!"

Reine had left all her books in the room. Her friends knew she wasn't writing any notes about her classes in there. They peered in her bag. "You know this is wrong," Shannon said with fear. "We shouldn't do this. It's her business."

"Do you want to know what is wrong with her or not? She is not like this normally! We have to figure out what is wrong with her," Hannah told Shannon.

They opened up the blue book. Hannah held the book as the other two looked at it over Hannah's shoulders. They each opened up their mouths widely. If Reine would ever know they looked at it, they might just die. Quickly, Shannon took the book from Hannah and closed it. Hannah snatched it back and opened it again. It said …

To be continued …

DISCLAIMER : Many characters, spells, and other such things belonging to the magical world of J.K. Rowling are copyrighted by her and made up by her, not me.


End file.
